Amused
by Zacilia Aquarius
Summary: Yuri and Keith were easily amused. -Keith/Yuri-


Amused

Yuri was easily amused.

When Keith would go off into one of his, as the harmonixer put it, "spaz attacks", it would greatly amuse him.

The others noticed this as well, for when they went to the final dungeon, Keith was going off to every nook and cranny. His eyes may as well have turned into hearts for the way he was examining the living temple, which, as everyone noticed, caused Yuri to be highly amused.

They also noticed that when the vampire was injured, the harmonixer would be the first to rush to his side and help him in any ways possible. Keith thanked him for this, of course, but when he laughed, almost everyone could tell that he was flustered.

The same went vice versa. When Yuri was cocky enough to get himself injured, Keith would go over to his side, lecture him, and then deal with the injury. The others knew that Yuri was not one to take lightly to be given help, but he never seemed to mind when the vampire would deal with his injures. Moreover, it amused him.

For the vampire, Yuri's cockiness, pervertedness, and sometimes idiocy would amuse him. One incident that greatly amused Keith was when the harmonixer got mad, kicked something, and caused an electrical barrier to surround himself and Margarete.

This resulted in himself, Alice, Zhuzhen, and Halley to go look for a way to break the barrier. The barrier that had been blocking their way earlier was gone, which Alice noticed by commenting, "I guess something good came out of it…"

Keith chuckled at this, and then continued along up the stairway with his companions. There was a shiny triangle thing that to the vampire just begged to be pushed. Alice also seemed to agree with his thoughts, as she pushed the triangular button. A few minutes later, Yuri and Margarete joined them.

They talked for a few minutes before Yuri said, "See, you have me to thank after all."

This caused an awkward silence, but it was soon broken by the vampire's chuckling. The harmonixer gave him a look and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You…you're amusing." Keith said between chuckles.

Yuri raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Am I now?"

The vampire blinked at this, realizing that maybe he shouldn't have said what he did. "Er…"

Keith didn't even have a minute to prepare himself before Yuri advanced towards him. Giving off a small noise of surprise, the vampire bolted off with the harmonixer running after him.

"…" was the rest of the party's reaction.

"I swear…sonny boy hasn't grown up." Margarete commented after a few minutes of silence, with everyone else silently agreeing with her. They decided to chase after them, and caught up in a few minutes. However, they didn't expect to be met with the sight they were witnessing.

The harmonixer was literally on top of the vampire, with their faces inches apart. Yuri had an amused smirk on his face, while Keith was looking at him with a wide eyed stare with the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. Yuri leaned down and whispered something, something the others couldn't catch, but by the "eep" the vampire emitted and the tint going slightly darker, they could tell that it was most likely Yuri's pervertedness showing through.

"Ahem?" Alice spoke, causing Yuri to turn his head while Keith just sat up and stared at the white mage.

"Hi." was all the harmonixer said, flashing her one of his trademark smirks. "Sorry about that. Just had to teach vampire boy a lesson."

The vampire sat up a bit more, but when Yuri turned his attention back to him, their heads banged together with a nice little "bonk" sound. Keith rubbed his forehead while the harmonixer just started laughing.

"Ow! You have a hard head, Keith!" Yuri continued to laugh, but shot Keith a look when the vampire said, "Yours is just occupied by your ego and hair."

The two had a friendly argument, while the rest of the party just sweatdropped.

"Ahem!" Alice spoke up again, causing the two to look at her. "In case you have forgotten, we have a battle to fight? So, let's go."

Yuri grumbled in annoyance, but got off the vampire while still rubbing his reddening forehead. Keith sat like a sitting duck on the floor, giving his forehead the same procedure that Yuri was giving his own. The harmonixer looked down at him before offering a hand to the vampire.

"Don't want to leave you behind, eh?" He said, causing the vampire to shake his head in amusement before grasping Yuri's hand and letting the harmonixer help him up.

The others continued on their way, while Yuri and Keith flashed each other looks. One was perverted, and the other was looking quite amused.

Yes, it was safe to say that the two were easily amused, but with only each other.

* * *

_I wrote this one back in 2008, but decided to post it after fixing a few little errors and things like that._

_Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
